The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UF-1013A-2A’. Lantana camara is a member of Verbenaceae. Plants of this species attract numerous species of butterflies, tolerate harsh environmental conditions, have low maintenance requirements, and are easy to grow. Plants of L. camara are highly desirable for use in containers, hanging baskets, and landscapes. Commercial production of L. camara is widespread in the nursery industry, especially in the southern United States. This species has escaped cultivation through fruit/seed dispersal and has hybridized (as pollen donors) with Lantana depressa, a rare species native to Florida, resulting in its classification as a Category I invasive species in Florida (Florida Exotic Pest Plant Council, 2015). There has been a strong need for the development of infertile cultivars in L. camara. 
The new Lantana cultivar ‘UF-1013A-2A’ is a product of a planned breeding program in Balm, Fla. The primary objective of the breeding program is to create new infertile lantana cultivars with desirable plant stature, dense branching habits, and attractive flower colors.
The new Lantana cultivar ‘UF-1013A-2A’ resulted from a planned cross between a proprietary breeding line DROP-25 and cultivar ‘Landmark Flame Improved’ (‘Balandimfla’, an abandoned U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/015,489). The stated cross was made in fall 2010 in Balm, Fla. The new Lantana cultivar ‘UF-1013A-2A’ was discovered and selected in Balm, Fla. in April 2012 as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
Asexual propagation of the new Lantana cultivar ‘UF-1013A-2A’ by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Balm, Fla. since 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new lantana are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. The new Lantana cultivar ‘UF-1013A-2A’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.